Kiedy bijesz się na łóżku...
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 7/15 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Złotych Gromadzi się sojusz, w którym są : Cygan, Carly, LeMindy, Shay, Net, Alan i Daniel. Cygan : '''Pierwszy punkt na naszej liście - WYELIMINOWAĆ JASONA '''Carly : '''Zgadzam się! >( '''Shay : Jestem z wami ;-; Net : '''Nie do wiary, że mógł wyrzucić Monię ;o '''Daniel : '''Nooo, totalny szok! '''Cygan : '''Ech...Dzisiaj ją pomścimy! >( '''Wszyscy : Tak! Przybijają sobie grupową piątkę. Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : Ten pierdolony emos wywalił najlepszą osobę w tym zasranym domu! Dostanie dzisiaj za swoje! Pizda jebana! >((( Carly : Ale ten Cygan się wkurwił...ale ma powód. Jak Jason mógł wykopać Monię?! Przecież nic mu nie zrobiła! -__- Willa - Pokój Zielonych Rozmawia sojusz, w którym są : Jason, Amanda, Lao Chi, Jake i Victor. Victor : To był zajebisty ruch Jason! >) Jason : No wiadomo ;') Amanda : '''Już niedługo drużyny się połączą, więc musimy nawzajem sie wspierać. Dzisiaj dwójka z nas musi być kapitanami. Inaczej możemy przegrać. '''Lao Chi : Ale to Don losuje kapitanów. ;-; Amanda : Jeśli nie będziemy kapitanami, to musimy pogrążyć którąś z tych irytujących zołz - Net, Shay lub LeMindy. Wszystkie te trzy szmaty mnie denerwują... Jake : '''LeMindy zostawmy! Dzisiaj poleci Net lub Shay! ;) '''Wszyscy : Ok. Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : '''Tamci mnie teraz nienawidzą ;') Pff...mam to gdzieś. Ważne, zeby dziś poległa wkurwiająca murzynka lub bardziej wkurwiająca tumblr -.- '''Amanda : Akcja zaczyna się od teraz! >) Willa - Salon Don : '''Witam drużyny! Nowy dzień, nowe zadanie! Najpierw tradycyjnie wybierzemy kapitanów drużyn. Zacznę od Zielonych ;) ''Losuje..'.'' '''Don : '''Kapitanem Zielonych zostaje Net! '''Net : UUUUU *.* Don : 'Teraz pora na Złotych. ''Losuje... '''Don : '''Nowym kapitanem Złotych zostaje Jake! '''Jake : '''Spoko... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''Dzisiaj postaram się wygrać. '''Jake : Dzisiaj postaram się, żeby oni przegrali. Lel. Wyzwanie Don : Zbierajcie dupska i jedziemy na plażę! Again (please). Godzinę później... Don : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to 5 rund boksu! '''Amanda : '''Niech zgadnę...nad ziemią?? ;') '''Don : '''W połowie masz racje, ale nie do końca. ;p Otóż będziecie się boksować na.....................łóżkach położonych nad wodą! Zasady są proste. Musicie się okładać tak długo, aż jedno z was spadnie do wody. Uwaga! Łóżka mogą się zapaść. Jeśli nie wiecie o co chodzi, wytłumaczę wam prościej : łóżko - zapadnia. Spadasz - przegrywasz. Łatwe, prawda? ;') '''Wszyscy : Jak ulał... ;-; Don : Dobrze. Będzie 5 rund. Jedna osoba z każdej drużyny nie weźmie udziału w grze. Pierwsza runda. Wybierzcie po jednym z zawodników. Net, wybierasz pierwsza. Net : '''Najpierw pójdzie ten niedojebany emo Jason! '''Don : Teraz ty Jake. Kogo wybierasz? Jake : Cygan! Cygan : >) <3. Hej kolego ;') Jason : '''... -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Amanda : To będzie ciekawe. >)))) Jason : '''Srsly? ;-; '''Cygan : Uuu, bidulek, dostanie mocno w pierdol. Zasłużył na to za wyrzucenie mojego skarba. MONICA CZEMU MNIE ZOSTAWIŁAAAAAAŚ?!?!?!?! Wyzwanie Cygan i Jason są już na ringu złożonego z dwóch łóżek, położonego nad oceanem. Don : 'Start! ''Zaczynają się bić. Cygan wali Jasona we wszystko, co może, nie dajac mu żadnych szans. Wkońcu spycha go za ring, a ten spada do wody. '''Don : '''Wow, ale moc! 1-0 dla Złotych! '''Złoci : '''WOOOHOOO!!! :DDD '''Cygan : To nie koniec zemsty szujo! :) Don : '''2 runda. Wybierzcie kolejnego zawodnika. Tym razem pierwszy wybierze Jake. '''Jake : Teraz pójdzie Lao Chi. Lao Chi : '''To kto dostanie po ryju? <3 '''Net : '''Ty od.....................Alana! '''Lao Chi : ;') Alan : '''Nie śmiej się blada dupo... ;-; '''Lao Chi : Skąd wiesz, ze jest blada? Widziałeś? Alan : Nie i nie chcę widzieć. :) LeMindy ''': Mi możesz pokazać! Sprawdzę czy biała czy czarna! '''Carly : Mi też. Chętnie se popatrzę! Owłosiona? Bo z reguły to chłopoki mają owłosioną. Jake : To zależy, bo ci co grają w pornolach, nie mają owłosionych. Rzadko kiedy. Carly : A oglądasz? LeMindy : Pewnie z PornHub ;') Shay : '''Albo z RedTube :v '''Cygan : '''Kurwa xDDDD '''Lao Chi : Wypierdalać, moja dupa. Net : A lubisz w nią? Lao Chi : '''Nie a ty? '''Net : '''Nie próbowałam jeszcze :V '''Lao Chi : '''To dupa jesteś :V '''Cygan : '''Jak nie zamkniesz mordy to zaraz w tą dupę zarobisz... '''Don : STFU!!! Zaczynamy! 2 runda. Alan i Lao Chi walczą dość długo, ale ostatecznie Alan zwycięża, bo pod Lao Chi zapada się łóżko. Don : 'Uuaa! 1-1! Wybierzcie kolejnych graczy! ''Mijają dwie następne rundy - Daniel vs Victor, w której wygrał Victor i Shay vs Jake, w ktorej wygrała Shay (xD). Jest remis 2-2. Ostatnia runda. '''Don : '''Przed nami decydujące starcie! Wybierzcie ostatnią osobę z waszych drużyn. Jake? Kto pójdzie od was? '''Jake : '''Na koniec wyślemy..................Carly! '''Don : '''Oki. Net? '''Net : Hmmm....pójdę ja. Amanda : A nie liepiej, żebym ja poszła? Net : '''Dam radę. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : Powinnam dać radę. :/ Carly : 'Sorka Net, ale muszę walczyć dla drużyny. Będzie wpierdziel. :P Wyzwanie ''Net i Carly zaczynają pojedynek. Wszystko idzie obu dobrze, ale Carly w końcu dobija Net, która spada do wody. Złoci świętują zwycięstwo. '''Don : '''Złoci Wygrywają! '''Złoci : WUUUU!!! :D Don : 'Płatnikiem zostaje dziś Jake, a Net jako kapitan Zielonych, automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej! '''Net : '''Cholera! :/ '''Don : '''Kto jeszcze znajdzie się w zagrożonej trójce? Wszystko okaże się w Skarbcu. Teraz możecie wracać do willi. Spotykamy się za godzinę w Skarbcu. ''Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''I kolejny raz w skrzynce ;-; Żal... '''Jason : No to na 100% trafię do skrzynki. Muszę się jakoś uratować... Skarbiec Wchodzi drużyna Zielonych... Don : Witajcie w Skarbcu Zieloni! Dzisiaj nominujecie jeszcze 2 osoby do skrzynki. Czek kapitana czyli Net automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej! Wrzuca jej czek... Don : Macie 15 minut. Jeśli nie zdążycie, decyzję podejmą Złoci. Czas....Start! Rozpoczyna się odliczanie... Net : Ok. Byłam kapitanką, więc ja poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za Shay? Nikt. Shay : Wow.xD Net : Kto za Alanem? Nikt. Net : Kto za Danielem? 2 osoby. Net : Kto za Jasonem? 4 osoby. Net : Kto za Amandą? Nikt. Amanda : Nareszcie bezpieczna xd Net : To idą Daniel, Jason i ja. Wszyscy się zgadzają. Wszyscy : Tak. Don : Decyzja zapadła. Zapraszam Złotych! Wchodzą Złoci. Don : Oto trójka zagrożonych. Pierwsza osoba to Net, kapitanka. Wrzuca jej czek... Druga osoba to......Daniel. Wrzuca jego czek. Ostatnia osoba to........ Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : Błagaaaam, Jasonnn ;-; Skarbiec Don : Jason. Wrzuca jego czek. Cygan : <3 Don : Na obrady wyruszacie razem z Jake'iem za pół godziny. Teraz idźcie się przebrać, bo jedziecie do ekskluzywnej restauracji na 20 piętrze. Wychodzą ze Skarbca. Obrady Jake : Chodźcie! Jedziemy. Jadą do eksluzywnej restauracji położonej w Centrum Handlowym na 20 piętrze. Godzinę później... Jake : To tutaj? Net : Czekaj. Spróbuję się porozumieć. Podchodzi do kelnera... Net : Buenos Dias..? Eee....We're from I Love Money...aaannndd...eee....czy ty w ogóle mnie rozumiesz?! Kelner : Si Seniorita. Yes, you should be here. ;) Net : Oh...good (y) thank you sweetie ;* Kelner : ;))) Pokój Zwierzeń Net : Fajny ten kelner...wezmę jego numer *.* Obrady Jake : Oki. Teraz chcę z wami pogadać. Zacznę od Ciebie Jasonie. Czemu powinieneś zostać? Jason : Bo mam marzenia, ale pieniędzy nie. Mam dużo umiejętności, jestem sprytny i inteligentny. A ta dwójka jest cieńka ;') Net i Daniel : Ej! -.- Jake : Daniel, czemu powninienem cię zostawić? Daniel : Bo moglibyśmy daleko zejść razem! ^^ Jake : W sensie? xD Daniel : Bo jestem lojalny, mądry, wysportowany i wgl. Jake : A ty Net? Net : Okej. Będę twoją służącą ;) Jake : Brzmi ciekawie. ^^ Net : No wiadomo. Powinieneś wyrzucić Jasona, gdyż jest on podłym frajerem i przy pierwszej okazji by się ciebie pozbył. Jason : Co ty pieprzysz?! Pojebało Cię?! Net : To nie ja wywaliłam najmniej groźną zawodniczkę, twoja strategia jest beznadziejna, a ty jesteś żałosny, jeśli uważasz, że się po tym załamiemy. Jason : Nie znasz mojej strategii, więc skończ pierdolić takie bzdury. Umyj zęby tak w ogóle, bo ci pasztetem z ryja jebie. Net : Sam śmierdzisz. :) Daniel : Net.xD Net : No bo mnie wkurwia emos zdupiony. Jason : Po chuja ty w ogóle tu jesteś ?! Nic nie robisz, a przechodzisz tylko dlatego, że w skrzynelce zawsze są sprawniejsze od ciebie osoby. Ty to tylko taka tania wywłoka jesteś, znasz się wyłącznie na kosmetykach, a i tak jesteś brzydka, czy z tapetą czy bez. ;') Net : Jak można powiedzieć kobiecie coś takiego?! Jason : Ty nie jesteś kobietą... Daniel : Dobra weź się w końcu zawrzyj Jason. Wszystkim szkodzisz i wyzywasz, a sam wyglądasz jak niemała maszkara... Jason : A ty co się wtrącasz?! SIEDŹ CICHO! Jake : Dosyć tego!!!! Teraz mam 15 minut na rozmowę z kimś. Wybieram Jasona. Jason : >) Net : O chuj... Net i Daniel odchodzą... Jake : Chcę z Tobą porozmawiać, dlaczego uważasz, że do donu powinna wrócić Net? Jason : Plotkuje o wszystkich i jest bardzo słaba. Powinna wylecieć już dawno. Jake : A o mnie też coś mówiła? ;d Jason : O WSZYSTKICH. O tobie słyszalem, że jesteś strasznie irytujący, że jesteś idiotą i masz czerniaka na dupie. Jake : Fajnie. >( Jason : Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Mógłbyś dołączyć do sojuszu ze mną, Amandą, Victorem i Lao Chi. Pomyśl sobie - jesteśmy najsilniejszą czwórką w willi. Gdy zostaniesz z Cyganem i resztą, to pewnie wylecisz już jako pierwszy z ich sojuszu. Przemyśl to na spokojnie i zastanów się nad wyrokiem. Jake : Oki. Zbierajmy się. Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Jake : Jason to straszna szuja, ale Net może być groźna po połączniu drużyn. Jest ciężko. Jason : Do widzenia Net. ^^ Eliminacje Wszyscy bezpieczni siedzą, zagrożona trójka stoi. Wchodzą Don i Jake. Don : Dobry wieczór MoneyLovers! Przed nami siódme eliminacje. Dzisiaj pożegnamy się z kolejną osobą. Będzie nią Jason, Net lub Daniel. Oddaję głos Jake'owi. Komu chcesz oddać pierwszy czek? Jake : To nie powinno nikogo zdziwić. Pierwszy czek oddam Danielowi. ;) Daniel : :) Podchodzi... Jake : Nie zrobiłeś niczego, aby mi zaszkodzić i nie kłóciłeś się podczas obrad. Odbierz swój czek. Odbiera czek. Don : Została dwójka - Jason i Net. Komu oddasz ostatni czek? Jake : To była masakrycznie trudna decyzja. Net mogłaby być ciężkim rywalem w etapie bez drużyn, a Jason to czyste zło, ale miał kuszącą propozycję dla mnie. Po drugi czek zapraszam........Net. Podchodzi... Pokój Zwierzeń Net : OMG, nie odsyłaj mnie plis... Eliminacje Jake : Jesteś spoko. Net : :). Jake : Ale muszę anulować Twój czek. Anuluje jej czek. Shay, LeMindy, Cygan, Carly : O___o Cygan : Ty chyba żartujesz!!! ;---; Jake : Nie mogłem odrzucić takiej propozycji... Net : Trudno. Tak wybrałeś. Ale wiedz, że pożałujesz. Net żegna się z przyjaciółmi i odchodzi. Shay : Trzymaj się! ;( Jake : Podejdź Jason. Jason : :') Jake : Straszny z ciebie wredziol ale postanowiłem cię zostawić. Odbierz czek. Jason : Słuszna decyzja. Thx. Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : Papa Net! Do zobaczenia nigdy! >) Eliminacje Don : Zostało 11 osób, jutro kolejne wyzwanie. Idźcie się wyspać. Narka! Idą do willi... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money